


Don't worry, I am here

by Lonelyirises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sick Stiles, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyirises/pseuds/Lonelyirises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has beautiful eyes. </p><p>FOCUS STILES HE IS SAYING SOMETHING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wow dad’s not home. No surprises there. No food… Hey how is a teenager supposed to live here? Twinkies it is. Stiles sits down with the packet. Grabbing a handful and chugging them in his mouth, he looks outside the window. It’s dark, foggy and frigid cold. Almost like a low grade horror movie. It is almost laughable how stiles’ life has changed into one. Well not so laughable when cheap horror movie stuff is happening to _him._

 

Stiles is tired. Not just physically. Keeping up with the piles of lies told to his dad is taxing. The rift between them is clear as day. Not to mention the looks he has been getting from the Sherriff, the I m disappointed in you stiles look which affects stiles more than he is ready to admit.

 

Admit? Well to whom? Before the supernatural douchebaggery stiles had a best friend who did not have a best friend and a girlfriend and an ex. Yeah, you get the picture? Scott fucking McCall refused to acknowledge him. Well his loss right. _Right?_

Stiles really does not have any hard feelings towards Isaac - That best friend stealer son of a bitch… nope, none at all. He just wants people who want to save his ass back when he is in trouble. But with the on goings in Beacon Hills, California, USA, the Earth things are looking not so good for him. With Scott either glued to Isaac or Kira, Erica never a mile apart from Boyd, Allison under intensive training of Chris, Lydia and Jackson oh my god lets not even go there, and Danny with his boyfriend of the month, it looks like Stiles is a one man show after all. Oh we forgot Broody McSourwolf there. Well he hates Stiles too. Thank you very much for the pity party.

 

Sighing, stiles climbs up the stairs. Get gets into his room. Shrugs off the hoodie. And lets out the manliest scream in the history of mankind. Creeper wolf never change god damn it! Derek is standing near the window looking a little smugger than he should.

 

"What do you want Derek?"

 

"What do you have on the witches?"

 

"Well considering the fact that I have nothing to go on with because _someone_ knows nothing about them, considering the said someone has been supernatural since birth, and also the fact that one day was going to come where the mighty righty Argents were inadequate, and I seriously refuse to see Emma Watson’s photoshopped images, thank you very much, the internet…"

 

"So you have nothing." Derek deadpans cutting into stiles

 

Stiles gives a slight nod.

"Its not like I can do anything you know, you might as well go to Lydia and not waste your time over me" stiles whispers.

 

Derek whirs back looking incredulous. Derek has beautiful eyes.

_Focus stiles he is saying something!_

"Did you just say I could do it?"

 

_Did you hear it right, stiles?_

 

"Yeah"

 

And Derek ducks out of the window into the night. Stiles almost smiles to himself.

_He believes in you._

Next day he wakes up to almost a hangover. Pounding headache and gowling stomach. Well a person can have only so much growling in his life. He gets up. Showers. Gets dressed and goes down to see his dad is gone. _Did he even come back?_

Again. No surprises there. The cereal box is empty. Well granola bar it is. Grabs one from the fridge. And walks to the bus stop.

 

A very familiar looking Camero skids to stop. _Show off_. Derek slides the window down.

"What’s wrong with your jeep?"

 

"Roscoe is broken. I’m taking the bus."

 

"Come on. I’ll give you a ride."

 

Stiles slides into the passenger seat without any more coaxing and puts the seatbelt on.

 

"When is the jeep getting back?"

 

"Umm… I don’t know, when I get a job?"

 

Derek’s eyebrows do a weird dance, which by now stiles has taught himself to ignore and goes back to driving and scowling.

 

"Stiles, are you okay? You smell different."

 

"I m sorry I upset your sensitive wolfy nose but I think a two day old T-shirt works totally fine." Sneers stiles.

 

"I didn’t mean… nevermind."

 

Derek stops in front of the school gate and stiles wastes no seconds to get out. So much for a ride. Stupid werewolves and stupid smells.

School is uneventful. Nobody even spares a look at stiles. He is quiet these days for extended periods of time. It is stifling. And nobody notices. Stiles keeps trying to get ahead in his reseach for Derek. In biology, where the shit is easy. In English, because almost half the class is empty. And also in Harris’ detention, because he attempted to do it in chemistry.

 

Stiles walks back home. He is tired. Today he withdrew himself from the lacrosse team because everyone knows that ship isn’t going to sail. Getting laughed at by the whole lacrosse team when he was pointedly ignoring Scott’s surprised stares wasn’t even a task. Back home he crashes unceremoniously on the sofa. Bone tired he keeps willing himself to be awake to read one more article from the book, one more post on the Internet.

 

He feels strong hands coil around him. He feels someone close. He wants Derek. He feels his back touches something soft. He feels soft familiar blankets drape over him. He doesn’t want the blankets, he wants Derek. He feels a soft pressure over his temple. He feels safe.

 

Next morning he finds himself in the bed unable to move. Oh shit did the frigging witch get to me? He tries to move to his side. A wave of nausea hits him. He has to go to the bathroom. He rolls out. Falls on the floor. N crawls to the bathroom.  Bile rises in his throat and he barfs in the toilet. He cannot hold up anymore. He cannot stay up. He sinks down on the cold tiled floor and the hazy world fades out.

 

He is cold. And stiff. He is in the bathroom. What is he doing in the bathroom? Memory hits him. He still can’t open his eyes. He has to get his phone. He needs to call… _whom?_ To whom will he call? Dad? He’ll probably be busy. Scott? No he wont pick up. Derek? Yes. Derek might. Derek will.

 

He wills himself to crawl out into his room. His head bumps on the bed frame. He pushes his hand on the nightstand. Cell phone. He never realized he’ll appreciate Scott’s joke when he removed himself and put Derek on his spend dial. It was a joke right?

 

The call connects. But he can’t talk. Stiles can’t get a sound out. He panics. Everything goes dark.

 

"Stiles! STILES! No no no. listen to me. You are here. You are staying with me."

 

There is suffling around. He is being moved. He just wants to curl into the warmth, Derek’s warmth. He hears sirens. Police! No dumbass an ambulance. Stiles hears a lot of noise. Too many people. He just wants Derek. Did he come?

 

Something is beeping in the background. Something is terribly itchy on his left hand. He tries to scratch.

 

"You might wanna leave it there son."

Wait, that’s dad’s voice. Dad is here. He opens his eyes to look at the sherrif’s concerned face.

 

"Dad", he croaks. Dad hands him a plastic cup of water.

 

"Dad what are you doing here. What am I doing here?"

 

"Slow down there son. You are diagnosed with acute Viral Gastroenteritis. Some kind of a stomach flu. And I m sorry. I have been terribly irresponsible…"

 

"But dad…"

 

"No stiles let me talk. I agree we have had some differences but not to ensure you have enough money for food, it is inexcusable and I apologize for it. I’m really sorry Stiles. I just had enough with the lies and I didn’t realize…"

 

"I’m sorry too dad. I should have told you what is going on but things went out of hands and the lies kept piling up and…"

 

The beeping noise in the background raised its volume and frequency and a nurse came barging in. with a pointed look at the Sherriff she said

Mr. Stilinski here needs to have complete rest. I am going to have you to leave the room sir.

 

"We are having this conversation again dad."

 

The Sherriff smiles and leaves the room. The nurse also leaves after injecting something in his IV. As stiles’ eyes close a familiar shadow lurks near the window.

Derek. Stiles smiles at him and he smiles back.

 

"Derek I…"

 

"Shh…" he puts a finger on his lips. Carding his fingers in his hair, Derek looks into his eyes. Stiles is moved by the softness in his gaze.

 

"There are some interesting things I have heard while you were out."

 

"It was you? You put me to bed? You took care of me all the time!"

 

Derek kisses chastely on his lips.

 

"Sleep stiles. Don’t worry, I am here. Always."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for all you lovely people who's comments were so cute that it changed my mind <3

 Beeping. Too much beeping. Somebody is going to die because of this beeping. And the hospital is supposed to prevent deaths.

“Oh my god you still don’t shut up in sleep.” Someone said. Wait I know that voice. SCOTT. Why is he here? Stiles opens his eyes. The Sherriff is sleeping in the chair. Scott and Derek are standing next to him leaning on the wall.

“It is creepy to know people watch me while I sleep”

“Stiles” Scott starts “I am sorry, I m really sorry. I know I m a shitty friend”

“Nope”

“Nope?”

“You are a shitty best friend”

Stiles and Scott grin widely looking at each other.

“What caused this sudden change of heart Scotty boy?”

“Uh… You talk in sleep. I saw your… perspective?”

“Oh my god, you too?” stiles groans and glaring at Derek who is looking smug “Traitor”

Derek smiles. And stiles cannot take his eyes off him. This guy took care of him when everyone abandoned him. He gave him hope when everything was falling apart. He almost saved his life.

“That’s drastic Stiles, it was just stomach flu” his dad says. And Stiles’ eyes flutter open. _Oh shit! Dad_. _Am I awake or asleep?_ “You are high Stiles.” Derek says somewhere in the background. _Why is Derek still here when dad is awake? Am I speaking out loud each thought?_ “Yes you are. And Derek explained to me why he is here, and why you are seen at every crime scene and why the crime rate suddenly went high in Beacon Hills.” _Oh._

Stiles doesn’t remember much of that day. He does remember Scott, Kira, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, even Jackson & Danny visiting him. Lydia brings flowers. _They want me back. They all want me back._ He is released form the hospital the next day. Derek helps with everything. Then Stiles, John and Derek drive back to Stilinski house. The Sheriff has to work. He had taken days off while Stiles was in the hospital. “Stop worrying dad, I m fine. Besides I have Derek.”

Sherriff looks at Derek pointedly and Derek visibly deflates and nods back. Looks like somebody has been thoroughly threatened Stilinski style. When the sheriff’s cruiser drives away Stiles asks Derek what he has been dying to ask him since the hospital.

“What did you hear me sleep-talk?”

“Stiles” Derek sighs. “No, I really want to know.”

“You kept saying my name. At first I thought you were having… umm… dreams”

“YOU THOUGHT I HAD WET DREAMS OF YOU”

Derek looks sheepish and continues “But one night you said ‘it is only you who I have got’. It didn’t make any sense. So I followed you to school. That day when I gave you a ride? And I saw what was happening. You weren’t talking to anybody. At first I thought you are mad at the pack. But later I figured out you were being abandoned.”

Stiles is near tears. “And?” he prompts.

“And that night I came here to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I m going to make them pay for making you feel that way. But I found you asleep in ur couch. That night was the first time I heard you say ‘I love you Derek’”

“And?”

“And I m sorry Stiles I couldn’t figure out you were sick, you were starving. I am your alpha. I m supposed to make sure you are okay. I ‘m supposed to keep you safe, and I’m sorry I failed you.” Derek says earnestly.

“Are you crazy, you are the only person why I have my dad back. Why my friends are talking to me again. Why I could pull through. Derek how can you blame yourself?”

“But…”

 

“I love you Derek”

 

And they kiss. The kiss says all the unsaid things. All the unexpressed love. And all the undeclared promises.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint :)


End file.
